Clan:Knights of the Abyss
Knights of the Abyss (KOTA) is a 80+ combat clan, that was founded on 6th August 2007 by Soldier 1033. Originally titled 'Saradomin's Army', Knights of the Abyss has been providing fun and activity to it's members for over two years! If you would like to check out this clan, please stop by KOTA's clan chat, Stargate_277. Leadership The clan's leadership is divided into a High Council and a Low Council. The High Council votes to make all important decisions concerning the entire clan. It takes a 3/5 majority to pass a vote for the High Council. The Lower Council serves to advise the High Council, and can pass votes as well. It takes a 4/7 majority to pass a vote for the Lower Council. Once a decision passes in the Lower Council it is passed up to the High Council. They may either reject it or pass it with a 3/5 majoirity. At current, these positions are: High Council High Council Members are Generals in the Clan Chat. Stargate 277 is the owner of the Clan Chat. *Stargate 277 - Head of High Council *TheMasterCwg - High Council Member *Teh Jeremias - High Council Member Low Council Lower Council Members are Captains in the Clan Chat. *Kota-Ackmar-Lower Council Member *Solis X-Lower Council Member *Psypherus-Lower Council Member *Natc022-Lower Council Member *Kota-iKon-Lower Council Member *Kota-Hammer-Lower Council Member =Events= Knights of the Abyss do many clan events, ranging from Castle Wars to God Wars Dungeon. Possible events could include Castle Wars, Clan Wars, Fight Pits, Boss Monster Hunting, or event snowball fights! It's up to the imagination of the Event Co-Ordinators. Event Co-Ordinators There is a small team of Event Co-Ordinators who have the job of running and recording official clan events. The current Event Co-Ordinators are: *Highness D *Cthululz Popular Events The most popular clan events are: *Clan Wars * Fight Pits * House Parties *Pest Control *Castle Wars *Stealing Creation *Boss monster hunting Attendance Points Whenever a clan member attends an event, they will receive 1 event attendance point. Event attendance points are used to gain ranks in the Clan Chat. Each and every event is record by an event leader in a forum on the clan site and personally counted by the Head of High Council. The points required for each rank are: *Corporal - 10 points *Sergeant - 25 points *Lieutenant - 50 points *Captain - High Council decision *General - High Council decision If a member already has a rank due to a position in the clan (for example, if they are a Council member or Events Co-Ordinator), they will have the relevant rank. If their points will let them have a higher rank than their position, they will have that rank. =History= The Founding of the Clan On August 6, 2007, the day that Jagex released the Clan Chat feature, Soldier 1033, along with a friend (Pbcamper150) decided to make a clan. Soldier 1033 stood at the Rimmington house portal for quite awhile gaining new members, and Pbcamper searched the Forums and recruited a very loyal clan member as well. The clan was known as Saradomin's Army. The first member to join was another friend of Soldier's and Pb's, M2r2p2. Other original members included Owlboy1, Jys072595, and Cwgrant. A few days later while at a Castle Wars event, several other members (Reven276, Jetblast11, and Hunsterssoul) joined SA. Big Mike265 also joined the clan around that time. High Council In the beginning, the clan was solely lead by Soldier 1033. Over time, he felt that it was best to bring others up to help make important decision in the clan, so he formed the High Council. Reven276, and Big Mike265 were the first two members to be added to this council. Over time, the council was expanded to four and then five members, to divide clan power. A 3/5 vote was able to pass any actions in the clan, overriding even the Lower Council's votes. This has since changed and the Lower council cannot be overruled if all its members agree. A council advisor spot was once added to the high and lower councils. Sometime later, it was removed because of inactivity of the positions and it was deemed no longer necessary at the time. Originally, the Head of High Council (Soldier 1033), retained some extra powers over all High Council members, giving him a slight advantage in council votes. However, any extra powers that the Head of High council did have are now removed, the position now acts as a personal overseer of the clan and council. High Council members, past to present: Head of High Council(Original postion) -> Soldier 1033 -> Stargate 277 High Council Member(Original position ) -> Reven276 -> Stargate 277 -> Theboy1001 -''> (Empty)'' High Council Member(Original position) -> Big Mike265 -> Roow20 -> Cwgrant High Council Member(Added after previous) -> Doglover1355 -> Foxes20 -> Iceman3317 -> Jeremias920 High Council Member(Added after previous ) -> Thisisblake2 -> 20525 -> Lifeless384 -> Reven276 -> Soldier 1033 -> (Empty) High Council Advisor(Added after previous) -> Vauderus- > (Advisor spot removed) Lower Council After the formation of the High council, they decided to create a Lower council to help them in clan decisions. The Lower council's duties were, and still are to assist the High council in making decisions, voting on decisions, assist in organizing events, and to help ensure that the clan is running smoothly. At first, the lower council's power was not close to that of the High council, this has since leveled out. When it was first formed the lower council consisted of five members, four normal members and one Head of Lower Council. The LC changed over time, and was eventually expanded to seven members. Like the High council a council advisor was added to the Lower council. Unfortunately, it was later removed by the councils along with the other advisor spot. The changes in the positions were not recorded for the Lower council. Clan Name Changes Sometime in late November or early December 2007, the Saradomin's Army HC decided that a change in the name of the clan was necessary to improve recruitment. Since up to this point it was a Saradomin clan, which generally only attracted people who liked Saradomin. The HC decided to go with a new clan name that had nothing to do with any RS gods. They thought about it and eventually chose the name Guild of Glory. Several days later Soldier learned that most of the clan did not approve of this name, so the HC once again set to work thinking of another name. Doglover1355 suggested 'Knights of the Abyss', and it stuck. The name was passed, and from then on the clan was known as, and still is known as, Knights of the Abyss. Clan Requirement Changes When Saradomin's Army was born on August 6, 2007, it was a 40+ clan. It stayed like that for awhile, until sometime in September or October when the clan decided they wanted to become stronger. SA became 80+, so when the name changed to Guild of Glory and then Knights of the Abyss, the clan was still 80+. Shortly after the release of the Summoning skill, (when Soldier 1033 got his combat to 90) KOTA went 90+. On June 10th, 2009 KOTA was lowered it's requirements to 70+ to gain newer more active members, and to give lower levels a chance to join KOTA. Later on September 13th, 2009 KOTA became 80+ again to begin regaining it's old requirements. Wars *On August 15, 2007, SA warred a clan called Zamorak Str. The original agreement was to bring no allies, but ZS brought Brotherhood Bladers so SA won by default. *In September SA warred a clan called Obby Fighters. It appeared that OF had won, but they had brought a very strong 90+ clan to assist them, Unleashed Slayerz, so SA once again won by default. *The clan won in a 5v5 mini-war because the other clan forfeited by default. *The other two war victories were from union wars. *In November 2007 The Champion Alliance defeated the League of Nations, and Saradomin's Army was there to help. *In January 2008 The Champion Alliance defeated Corruptive Powers, and Knights of the Abyss was there to help. *During July of 2008, Knights of the Abyss faced off against another clan known as Saints Cross. The war ended in a 2-1 victory to KOTA, aswell as, a default victory to KOTA when footage of a member not present in Saints Cross fighting for them, during the third round, came to the knowledge of KOTA leaders. The clan has fought in other wars, but these are the only official wars. Clan Videos xGQBMH5UjsQ 0Y3OfAbEuUE IEK77YcQf1M WC-Xh175lVU CnZM-4g6Bcc 5u1bYP095To vUZlXslz-Yk 2zpaK4HSTJw uBTXtIZZxII 4PoD3s2QQLo =Clan Forums= Knights of the Abyss have their own Forums. These were created by Soldier 1033 and is where most of the important clan information will be found. There are also Boards on the site for general chat/discussion. To view the entire Forums, a player must be a member of Knights of the Abyss. The Forums are usually quite active, and have 200 registered members; however, few of these members post regularly. Current forum posts: 19,489 Moderation The Knights of the Abyss Forums are moderated by Administrators and Moderators. Administrators The Administrators are responsible for the general running of the website. They have many powers, including: *Creating new Categories and Boards *Editing the website layout *Making changes to the HTML coding *Sticking and unstickying threads *Editing other's posts *Locking and unlocking threads *Deleting threads *Deleting posts *Editing other's thread titles *Moving threads *Splitting threads *Merging threads *Suspending users' posting privileges *Suspending users from the website There are 3 Admins on the Knights of the Abyss Forums. They are: *Soldier 1033 *Theboy1001 *Stargate 277 Moderators The Moderators on the Forums are responsible for the moderation on the Forums and for educating other posters of the rules. They have powers to aid them in this job, including: *Locking and unlocking threads *Deleting threads *Deleting posts *Editing other's thread titles *Moving threads *Splitting threads *Merging threads *Suspending users' posting privileges *Suspending users from the website There are no current Moderators on the Knights of the Abyss Forums. Event Co-Ordinators The Event Co-Ordinators on the Forums are responsible for organizing and running events for the clan each week. They only have Moderation powers on the Event Listings/Questons Board to aid them in this job. They are: *Locking and unlocking threads *Stickying and unstickying threads *Editing other's posts The current Event Co-Ordinator(s) are: *Deaddude1901 *Cthululz The Move to ZetaBoards The KOTA clan forums were originally hosted by InvisionFree forums but after leadership discovered a newer updated version of the InvsionFree forums, ZetaBoards, they requested the site be converted into a ZetaBoards forums. On December 9th 2008, the KOTA Forums were updated to ZetaBoards. ZetaBoards was a lot better than InvisionFree, as it was a lot easier to run, better to post and more Moderation tools. Joining KOTA To join KOTA, visit one of two links below: * KOTA Off-site Forums * KOTA Recruitment Thread on the RS Forums If you have any questions, please leave a message on the clan talk page or leave a message on Stargate 277's talk page. Other Links * KOTA Wikia * KOTA Member list * KOTA Discussion Thread Category:Clans Category:Pay-to-Play clans Category:Knights of the Abyss Clan